I Must Survive
by Karatepenguin
Summary: “Why have you dared to come back here half-breed?” The 6 year old snarled. -One Shot-


Hey! This is a one-shot, and I decided I wanted to do one of these mainly because I'd never seen one before, and cause my best friend was doing one on Fluffy-sama so, here you go!

A small flick of the ears sent the creature running in the opposite direction of the soft crunching of twigs in the dead of the night. His short legs could only go so fast, for he had barely learned how to walk but a few years ago. Stumbling over the branches that threatened to make him fall to his death, he raced towards the only place that would cross his small mind. The crunching continued, inching closer and closer to him, it's breathing in tune with its steps, wafting into the creature's soft ears. The creature's heart beat madly as his abnormal nose pleaded for the scent of the place he once lived. Perhaps he would be safe there, if only for the night. Perhaps.

The crunching suddenly ceased, as if it simply given up on its next victim. The creature's heartbeat sighed to a slower pace, relieved, but his nose warned him otherwise. It urged his small legs to move faster than they dared. It had not left him yet.

A shrieked howl announced the demon's reappearance, as it pounced down on the earth were he had been only seconds before. Its narrow yellow claws reaching for the young prey. The creature only let out a small sob, tearsthreateningto fall out of his innocent amber eyes and blur his vision. His legs were aching and his chest was begging for air, but he could not obey their wishes. His only hope was to find the castle he had been thrown out of not so many years ago.

He realized how lucky he was to still be alive, after so many years of being on his own and hated by everyone, younger than when most of his kind were even given names. He couldn't even remember his. He hadn't ever needed one; the only names he had ever been called were Creature, and something else called a Hanyou.

The claws behind him reached the back of his small red haori, ripping through the firm, fireproof clothing. The tears now started to flow in silence, his young face bawled up in terror. The demon showed no signs of slowing down, sensing its victory near as the young hanyou began to lose heart.

He hadn't been there since he was merely born, not quite sure where it was hidden in the secrets of the forest he'd been cast out into. The shrieking of the demon hurt his sensitive ears, as if hoping to deafen the little one. The toddler hanyou was about to faint from exhaustion when a shuffle and a blur blew past him. In a moment, the panther demon fell dead.

Standing beside it **s**toicallywas a human-looking demon, with long slivery hair and amber eyes that matched the smaller version of himself. The demonhad long pointy ears and a white tail draped over his right shoulder. He had the look of a mere 6 year old, yet something about him said otherwise. He suddenly glared at the small child,daring him to say why he had returned.

The childish creature looked up at him almost guiltily, rubbing at his tear-streaked face. He wasn't exactly sure how to reply. How could he ask his older brother if he could stay in his castle for a night? The older demon loomed above himself with supreme authority, piercing through the hanyou's baby skin with his blank stare that filled with hate.

"Why have you dared to come back here half-breed?" The 6 year old snarled.

The hanyou stared up at him, and gulped, feeling suddenly sick.

He couldn't think straight and gasped out, "I-I …………was chased."

His brother stared at him increduisly, "So? I don't suppose this was the first time." His voice dripped with venom.

The toddler stammered, "N-no, but… I needed a place, to stay for the night, and well, I thought-"

The demon roared at him with flaring amber eyes, "And you thought you would be welcomed **_here_**?! I told you when I threw you out that I, Sesshomaru-sama, would never let you set foot in my castle ever again. Did you think that had changed?"

"Well…no…but-"

"You think that because we are brothers, I would save you from a pathetic death you deserve? You are a worthless creature! My name will not be remembered as the demon with a hanyou for a brother! Get out before I kill you myself!" With his long claws he pointed out his brother's new path, sending him out into the greenery once again.

The young creature almost started crying from the sheer force of Sesshomaru's words, but he kept them back. He was unsure if his brother would think that was a noble cause to kill him, and slowly walked the path chosen for him. Before his brother who looked very old in his eyes could escape to his rich, warm castle, he called out his name with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do I have a name?" He asked in his small voice that had barely gotten used to making words.

Sesshomaru flung around, his tail almost falling off his shoulder in a very undignified way, and glared daggers into the half-demon. The child stepped back a ways, then asked again, slowly this time.

The 6 year old's lips curled into an evil smile, "Don't you think Creature is fitting enough? But yes, your pathetic human mother gave you a name before she brought our father to his death and died herself pitifully. She called you Inuyasha; a fitting name isn't it? Only the strong survive, half-breed, and you are not one. I look forward to us never meeting again."

With that the elf-eared demon sped away with a speed that no one could rival, leaving the creature with his thoughts and a new name. Inuyasha stared up into the heavens, searching for some sort of clue as of what to do next. He saw the one of the stars wink at him, wispering into his mind what he must do. He must survive. His mother had given him a name, and he would make sure everyone would know that someday. All he had to do was survive.

Review!!!!!! That is all I will say. Please, this is really sad, don't you think it deserves a review?Miaa


End file.
